A Missed Toss
by TheCandyCravingDemon
Summary: Hinata's sick, but he wants to play so badly in a match, he brushes the matter off and doesn't tell any of his teammates. However, his condition only gets worse, causing him to collapse at the end of the match. Although, since his family is out of town, Kageyama ends up having to take care of poor Hinata, nursing him back to health. {Kagehina}


Kageyama gritted his teeth as he looked down at his red stinging palms, curling his fingers inwards and outwards as he visualized the ball. Was his toss off? This was the fourth quick in a row that Hinata had failed to spike, however Hinata had managed to hit every single one during practice, so what had changed? Were his sets too high? Maybe too low? Or were they short? Possibly too far over...?

Hinata panted, wiping the sweat that had beaded on his forehead away with the back of his hand. "Sorry Kageyama, but don't worry I'll hit the next one!"

Kageyama scowled. "I'll only toss to you if you're essential to winning, if you keep playing sloppy like that, you can guarantee I won't toss to you."

However as the dark haired athlete said that, he couldn't help but to keep thinking it was his fault that Hinata wasn't spiking at 100% of his ability.

 _It doesn't matter if I'm in this state_ , Hinata thought bluntly, _I have to keep going, I have to fly, we have to win!_

The sunset haired teen let out another shaky breath, shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts. He was well aware that he wasn't playing near as well as he should of been, and he knew the reason for it. His hands were trembling and his skin was pale and clammy. He ran a tongue over his dry cracked lips. He was running a fever, and knew he had felt off the minute he woke up, but at the time he'd dismissed the matter, figuring it'd come to pass since his fever was relatively low. However things didn't go over as smoothly as he had anticipated.

Once they had gotten on the bus, about thirty minutes out, that was when it hit him. His stomach was sent into knots, doing vicious flips and twists, lurching, making him nauseous, and inevitably causing him to throw up. Although, the rest of his team assumed it was just pre-match nervousness like it always was, since it was Hinata, what they didn't realize was the boy was sick.

Hinata swallowed the hard lump in his throat and tried to concentrate on the match, but he felt like he was drowning in his own sweat, and it took effort just to stand upright, and his swirling vision wasn't helping.

"O- Once more!" Hinata called, dashing off to a corner of the court, one free of blockers.

He was ready for it, he was ready to feel the ball rest against the palm of his hand, for the two to make contact and for the sensation of the spike to leave his fingers tingling.

Kageyama acted quickly and set the ball to his teammate, the ball aimed directly at Hinata's highest, and best point of impact. Kageyama could see it, almost as if in slow motion, and he could visualize the shorter teenager spiking clearly and cleanly across the net. But something changed with Hinata's jump and trajectory, and now the ball was no longer perfectly aligned for the boy to spike cleanly.

 _Damn it! I'm short!,_ Hinata cursed to himself as he watched the ball get closer and closer to it's highest point, in which he knew he wouldn't be able to spike. Gritting his teeth, he swung in a desperate attempt, his fingertips just barely grazing the ball and causing it to practically touch the top of the net and roll over.

Kageyama pursed his lips. What was he doing wrong? He'd set the ball to Hinata the same way he always had, and it wasn't like there were blockers to stop the shrimp, so why wasn't Hinata hitting it over the net?

"Don't mind, Don't mind, that one couldn't be helped." Called the captain from the opposing team, from the other side of the net.

"Hinata! You dumbass! What're you doing?!" Kageyama yelled infuriated, his eyes narrowed, as he grabbed the shorter teen's jersey and practically shook the life out of his teammate.

"I- I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized over and over, the dark haired teenager's shaking not helping his headache, causing his head to spin even more. "P- Please stop shaking me..." He whimpered, feeling like he were on the verge of throwing up again.

"Kageyama stop it!" Daichi yelled, grabbing the other's wrists and pulling them away from Hinata's jersey. "We're in the middle of a match, if you two get rowdy we'll be forced to forfeit or you two will have to be benched the rest of the match, and we can't afford to lose you two. You're our key to scoring offensive points."

Hinata let out a small sigh of relief once the shaking had stopped. Daichi was his savior.

Hinata then turned to look at Kageyama, his amber eyes genuine and filled with determination. "Once more."

Kageyama scoffed. "Dumbass." He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head.

* * *

Karasuno was at match point, however the opposing team was only one point away from reaching a deuce. This was the third set, and everyone had played hard, and fatigue was beginning to settle in on everyone, everyone except Hinata. He may have been the one most out of it, but he was determined to do a freak quick, determined for the ball to soar over the net and land on the other side of the court with a _whoosh_ , multiple players trying to receive the ball, but being just barely out of their reach. That was one of the things Hinata loved most, that sense of accomplishment that reverberated through your chest, and the stinging yet soothing ache of your palm.

Breathing heavy and ragged breaths, Hinata yelled in between pants as he sprinted to an unguarded section of the court, "Bring it to me!"

Sighing, Kageyama trusted his gut and tossed to the shrimp, following his instinct.

Hinata had a good feeling about this one, he felt confident, yet there was this nagging anxiousness and paranoia that kept washing back over him. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. _You can do this. It's gonna go over the net and land on the court, and Karasuno's gonna win the match._

Hinata spiked and he felt his hand make a firm connection with the ball as it hit his palm. He desperately wanted to watch it hit the court and watch the score card change, making the score 23-25, making Karasuno the champions, but his vision blurred into nothing more than a few disorienting blobs of light and smudges.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he knew he was still falling from the jump. He couldn't move. His body felt numb and his skin felt like it was on fire. He heard the whistle and he heard the cheering of his teammates, but he couldn't move.

"Hinata, Kageyama, nice kill!" Everyone on his team cheered in unison.

He was on the floor now. The cool flooring of the gym was soothing to his burning skin, but the back of his head, his shoulder, and his spine ached and screamed in pain from the the impact of the fall. Normally after a fall like that, Hinata could quickly pick himself back up with ease, but this time he couldn't, it was too difficult. His body felt weak and heavy, and he was _so_ tired.

Everyone on Karasuno was high-fiving and congratulating each other, but all of their movements slowed to halt once they noticed Hinata wasn't getting up, that he wasn't smiling.

Kageyama's pupil's immediately dilated as he took in the pain contorted on his rival's face, the heavy redness on his cheeks. "H- Hinata!" He cried with concern as he slid on his knees next to the other teenager's side. "Y- You dumbass! G- Get up! _Please_ get up!" The dark haired athlete yelled desperately, holding Hinata's small frail form in his arms.

Hinata could feel that he was being held by someone, but he couldn't see their face, everything around him looked like nothing more than shadows and blurs. And he knew he was being spoken to, but he couldn't make anything out of it, everything sounded fragmented and distant, like an echo.

"Hinata, can you hear me?!" Kageyama asked again, the desperation in the tone of his voice growing. He stared into the sunset haired athlete's dull eyes. Hinata didn't respond. Kageyama's heart nearly stopped when he saw Hinata's eyelids weigh down heavily, shutting out his connection with those amber eyes. He felt Hinata's body go limp in his hands as the shorter fell unconscious. "HINATA!" He yelled, gritting his teeth. "You dumbass!" He cried, biting his bottom lip as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Quick! Someone get him first aid! Take him to the infirmary!" Coach Ukai commanded firmly.

* * *

Hinata groggily opened his eyes. He still felt absolutely terrible, but he was warm, and he was comfortable. He snuggled up closer, closing his eyes again.

"And he lives!" Tanaka called proudly, slapping Hinata roughly on the back.

Hinata flinched and broke into a coughing fit, his eyes immediately opening.

Kageyama groaned. "Damn it Tanaka! I was asleep, hell he was asleep!"

 _Where am I? Kageyama? Tanaka?,_ Hinata slowly turned his head. He was looking up, up at the ceiling of a bus, and up at the underside of the dark haired boy's chin. _Am I laying on Kageyama's lap?!_ Hinata's face instantly flushed even deeper.

Hinata's breathing quickening, and his heart pounding against his ribcage, he instantly sat straight up, only for his forehead to collide with Kageyama's chin. Both of the two winced, Hinata letting out a yelp of pain.

"Y- You dumbass!" The taller teenager scolded as he rubbed his chin, shoving Hinata back onto his lap, forcing him to lay down. "You need to rest. Besides if you were that damn sick you should've told the coach! You shouldn't of been playing, you should've been on the bench! You near scared us all to death when you fell and you didn't get back up!"

Tsukishima scoffed from somewhere in front of Hinata. "Yeah, especially the king over there. Shrimp, you brought him to tears. You should've heard him yelling your name." The blond sneered, with a hollow laugh. " ' _Hinata_ ' ' _Hinata_ '." He said smirking as he mimicked Kageyama, staring dead into the dark haired boy's eyes, challenging him, and staring at him with a poisonous and venomous gaze.

" _Tsukishima_." Kageyama threatened through clenched teeth, his tone deadly. "Shut the hell up."

"Well you were balling your eyes out like a child." The blond continued, ignoring Kageyama's threatening tone, continuing to smirk at Kageyama with a calloused gaze.

"T- Tsukki," Yamaguchi stuttered nervously. "W- We were all pretty shaken up by Hinata passing out- S- So it's not like K- Kageyama was the only one worrying!"

Hinata ignored what Kageyama had said earlier and slowly sat up, this time being cautious not hit the dark haired boy's jaw. "I seriously made you guys worry?" Hinata asked hoarsely, taking notice that Kageyama's jacket was wrapped snuggly around his torso like a blanket.

All of his teammates turned and looked at him, giving him a subtle nod.

Hinata let out a nervous laugh. "I want to be on the court as long as I can, and I want to touch the ball as many times as I can, and I wanted to fly. So... So I figured I wasn't going to let some little illness stop me from doing what I love most, so I ignored it so I could play more volleyball!" Hinata exclaimed enthusiastically.

Which in turn he received a firm smack on the back of the head from Kageyama. "Idiot."

"You're the idiot." Hinata grumbled under his breath, arguing back, crossing his arms as his bottom lip protruded into a sulky pout.

The sunset haired boy then abruptly broke into another coughing fit. Hinata's lungs burned and his eyes watered. He felt exhausted. Surprisingly he found a warm hand, gently rubbing and patting his back as he coughed. Wearily, he turned and found that the hand belonged to Kageyama.

The dark haired boy immediately withdrew his hand and quickly turned his head away, towards the window, as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Kageyama," Hinata said quietly, careful not to draw the attention of his other teammates.

"What?"

"C- Could you get them to turn the air conditioning off? I'm cold." He admitted weakly, curling his legs inwards and wrapping himself tighter in the other's jacket.

With a hesitant hand, Tobio gingerly raised his hand to Hinata's forehead. The shrimp was burning up, he undoubtedly had a fever. "You're cold?" Kageyama asked almost sarcastically.

Hinata slowly nodded as he let out a sneeze.

Kageyama sighed. _With his fever, the chilly air is probably a good thing_ , he thought to himself. Looking around frantically, the dark haired teen made sure everyone around them was asleep or preoccupied. Once the coast was clear, he swallowed his pride and pulled Hinata against his body, cuddling the the sunset haired boy.

"K- Kageyama wh- What are you doing?!" Shoyo asked nervously, his heart nearly pounding out of control.

The dark haired boy turned his head towards the window, unable to meet Hinata's bright amber orbs, his own face flushed. "Y- You said you were cold... So this should help." He stated bluntly.

Hinata smiled. "Kageyama you're the best." The shorter of the two then leaned into the other. Soon enough, Hinata was sound asleep, enveloped in Kageyama's warmth.

* * *

Coach Ukai stood knocking persistently against the door of the Hinata residence, but he was met with silence. Eventually he gave up, and ended up pacing in circles as he stared up at the unlit windows.

"If I recall, I think Hinata mentioned his family would be out of town for the next couple of days." Kageyama piped up.

"Hmm..." Coach Ukai said deep in thought. "Kageyama, you're pretty fond of Hinata aren't you?"

"I- I guess..."

"Could you take care of him? Just long enough to make sure he doesn't push himself or do anything else reckless?"

Subconsciously, Tobio was pleased with the opportunity, but there was no way in hell he was going to show it externally. "U- Um yes sir."

"Alright, I'll leave this to you. If things get too out of hand, feel free to call me. I can write the two of you excuses if Hinata needs to skip for a few days."

"A- Alright."

* * *

Hinata slowly opened his eyes. His surroundings had changed again. He was...he was in his room. How had he gotten here? He slowly sat up, and looked around. The house was dark and silent. Hinata almost found it terrifying. "K- Kageyama?" He asked hoarsely, searching the shadows for someone, anyone.

Tobio groaned and opened his eyes, standing up from the recliner he had been sleeping in. "What do you want shrimp?"

"Y- You're here?"

"Yeah. You're too reckless on your on, so I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Wh- What if..." Hinata started, but his face flushed deeper, and he quickly cut himself off. "Never mind."

Kageyama studied him for a minute. "What if what?"

"N- Nevermind. It's not important." Hinata said fidgeting.

Kageyama sighed. "You didn't eat dinner, so I'm sure you're probably hungry. Do you have anything you want in particular?"

Hinata laughed. "The king? Asking _me_ what _I_ want? This is new."

Kageyama scowled as blush began to coat his cheeks. "I was just asking to be courteous." The dark haired boy huffed. "Fine. I'll just go and make something simple then."

Hinata smiled. "Pork buns."

A sputtering noise rose from Kageyama's throat. "Dumbass! Choose something simpler! I don't know how to make that!" He complained.

"Hmm... I guess you can make whatever's convenient for you. I'm sure as long as you're the one who cooks it, it'll taste great." Hinata said confidently, giving the dark haired boy a thumbs up, along with a genuine smile.

Kageyama let out a forced nervous laugh. "Yeah... I'm the king after all, on and off the court." Kageyama said weakly as he exited Hinata's room, closing the door behind him.

Once he reached the kitchen, Kageyama nearly panicked. He had no skills in cooking what-so-ever. In fact, he had never cooked a meal in his life. Hell, he didn't even know how to heat up ramen in a cup. _This is a challenge. And I will accept it_ , he thought bravely, his chest puffed out confidently.

He slowly strode over to the fridge, to see what he had to work with. He was devastated with the amount of ingredients he had to choose from. Panting, Kageyama quickly slammed the fridge door shut, overwhelmed by the number of options. In all honesty, he had subconsciously been hoping that there would've been a limited number of ingredients so he could just mix everything together and throw it in a frying pan, and just hope nothing caught on fire.

 _Okay... cooking's just charring food and throwing stuff in a pot of scalding water, it can't be that hard right?_

Taking a deep breath, recollecting himself, Kageyama reopened the fridge and dug out a few various ingredients. Luckily, to his advantage, there was already some thawed out meat in the refrigerator.

 _Okay! I got this!_

Kageyama then drew out a butcher knife from a drawer filled with utensils. After peeling the plastic off the meat and rinsing it, he began cutting it.

 _Okay simple. Now... I just put some of this in here, and put some butter there, and just flop these pieces of pork in the frying pan._ Kageyama felt proud of himself. _Now we wait._

Kageyama stood staring intently at the chunks of frying meat, listening to them sizzle and pop as they cooked. "Are they done yet?" He thought aloud as he took the the spatula to flip one over. Raw. Only partially cooked.

The dark haired teen scowled. "Okay...just a _little_ longer then." He said slightly annoyed, thrumming his fingers impatiently against the countertop.

He waited for a few more minutes, but once he checked again, the meat had only slightly browned from the last time he'd checked. _Damn this is going to take too long_. Glancing around the kitchen he found two useful items laying out; a lighter and a can of nonstick spray. A wicked grin spread across his face. He had seen something like that done once on a professional cooking show, so of course he figured he could do it too. Besides it'd make it cook faster right?

Holding the lighter, the flame gently flicking back and forth, Kageyama sprayed the nonstick spray and created a flamethrower. He yelped and quickly let his finger off the the spray nozzle, surprised at how sudden the flames shot from out of his hands. Grinning, he began again, the meat sizzling and cooking much more quickly than before. He then flipped it over with a spatula and began the process again.

However, getting out of hand, Kageyama ended up charring some of the pieces of meat to burnt crisps.

Kageyama frowned, his ego deflating ever so slightly. "Burnt." He said firmly, disappointed in himself. _Hinata can't eat this. It'll kill him if I let him eat this!_

Putting all of the meat on a plate, removing it from the pan, he salted and peppered the piss out of the burnt ones, hoping it'd cover up the burnt taste.

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, he cut off a small piece of one and tried it. His face immediately puckered and grimaced in disgust. _M- Maybe the not so burnt ones turned out okay...,_ he thought hopefully, but doubtfully.

Trying his luck, he braced himself. His expression to the taste of the second one, mimicked the first. They were burnt beyond comprehension, beyond revival, and the excessive amount of extra salt and pepper didn't help to cover up the burnt taste at all, in fact it only made it stand out even more.

 _The cinnamon roll will die!,_ Kageyama thought as his tastebuds suffered the brutality of his failure. His ego then deflated entirely as he stood there staring blankly at the ominous meal he had just created.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud come from upstairs. Sighing, he quickly jogged up the stairs. "Hinata?"

He opened the sunset haired teen's bedroom door, only to find Hinata sprawled out face first, only a few feet away from his bed. Kageyama couldn't help but to hold in a laugh, which in turn, partially escaped his lips as snickers.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Hinata shot Kageyama a glare along with a sulky pout.

"And what exactly were you trying to do?" Kageyama asked, eyeing back and forth between the shorter teen and the bed.

"Wh- Why does it matter?" Hinata countered defensively.

"It'll be easier on the both of us if you just tell me. Right now your body's too weak to even support your own weight."

Hinata averted his gaze, and quietly, too quiet for Kageyama to hear, he mumbled, "I was going to the bathroom."

"What?"

Hinata blushed and continued to keep his gaze away from Kageyama's. "T- Toilet." He stuttered.

Tobio sighed. "Come on shrimp." He then picked Hinata up bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom. He was honestly surprised at how light the shorter teen was. He then set Hinata down on his feet. "I'll wait outside. Let me know when you're done, and I'll carry you back to your bedroom."

Hinata blushed from embarrassment but nodded slowly.

As he was being carried by Kageyama, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable towards his rival. This was a side of him Kageyama wasn't supposed to see. He wasn't supposed to see Hinata in a weak dependent state. Hinata felt deflated. He wasn't supposed to need Kageyama for anything other than volleyball, yet here he was, needing Tobio's help for a simple task like walking to the bathroom. He felt pathetic and defeated.

As they stood in the doorway of his bedroom, returning, Hinata stopped Kageyama. "No, let's go to the kitchen. I want to see what you made. It smells good."

Kageyama's muscles tensed. _Shit. This isn't good._

However, Kageyama found himself doing as the sunset haired teen had asked, going one foot after the other down the stairs.

Noticing the full plate sitting on the kitchen table, Hinata couldn't help but to ask, "Oh, are you done cooking? Can I try one?"

Kageyama's heart plunged into his stomach, sweat beginning to bead at his forehead. Although, his lips began to move on their own without his consent. "U- Um yeah, go ahead."

Hinata grinned as Kageyama set him down. He was looking forward to seeing how great the king's cooking was.

 _What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to kill him?!,_ Kageyama thought paranoid as he watched Shoyo's mouth come closer and closer to clamping down on a piece of meat.

Hinata bit off a piece, chewing it. He let the flavor sink in for a moment, swirling it around for a few seconds, expecting some amazing flavor to pop out and cover up this absolutely awful one, but it didn't happen. Forcing himself to swallow, Hinata forced a smile. "It's good." He said giving a thumbs up, lying through the skin of his teeth with a strained voice.

The last thing he wanted was to offend Tobio, so Hinata continued to force himself to take bigger more consistent bites, and forcing himself to unwillingly swallow.

 _One more bite. One more bite and you'll have devoured it all. You can do it Shoyo!,_ Hinata thought, trying to keep positive.

As he ate the last bite, he let out a small sigh of relief. "I- It was good." Hinata lied, his eyes watering from the pungent aftertaste left in his mouth.

Kageyama couldn't help but stare at the other teen's small form with awe as his mouth hung agape. "You truly are a masochist, aren't you?" He uttered quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Mm, nothing!"

Within a few minutes, Hinata could feel his stomach churning and lurching violently. With a hand at his stomach, and another raised towards his mouth as a precaution, Hinata quickly stumbled towards the stairs. "Q- Quick! T- Toilet!" Hinata commanded.

Moving quickly, Kageyama got him there, with only about a minute to spare before eruption. As he expected, he could hear Hinata retching and gagging. He practically felt sorry for Shoyo. He knew Hinata had only forced that disgusting meat down for his sake. Bringing a hand along his head, and bowing, Kageyama said, "Hinata, I salute you."

* * *

Panting, Hinata flushed the contents of his stomach down the drain. He washed his hands and splashed water on his face. His skin was pale and his eyes looked weary and exhausted. He sneezed, scrunching up his nose. This was definitely the worst he had been in a while.

Opening the door, he practically collapsed in Kageyama's arms. Whispering he then said, "I promise it wasn't your cooking. My stomach's just really unstable at the moment. You're a good chef, I promise." Hinata gave him a weak grin.

Kageyama smiled internally at the shorter teen's attempt to coax him. "You don't have to force yourself to lie. I know it tastes like shit. But it makes me happy to think you choked all of that down just for my sake. You, Hinata Shoyo, are a beast. You should be the true king."

"Dumbass." The sunset haired teen said sleepily. "You shouldn't give up your nickname so easily. You're the king of the court, and that's that. Someday, I'm going to get my own awesome nickname, so just you wait."

"Like shrimp?"

Hinata gently beat the darker haired boy's chest. "Kageyama you're so mean to me!" He pouted. "I'm sick, you're supposed to be nice to me." He whined.

Kageyama smirked.

As the taller of the two, gently layed the other onto the bed, Hinata squirmed. "It's hot!" The shorter complained, unzipping his jacket, and attempting to pull his t-shirt over his head. With a lot of effort, he finally managed to tug it off, leaving him shirtless, his chest barren.

Kageyama blushed and turned his head away, trying not to gawk at Hinata's abs, and take in his body.

Hinata scoffed and broke into a laugh. "What Kageyama? You act like you just saw a pair of boobs!" He said breaking into laughter. "Oh I get it! Are you embarrassed because I have more abs than you?"

"Just put this on your forehead and shut up and go to sleep." Kageyama said coldly, carelessly slinging a small wet towel at Hinata.

"B- But I'm not tired!" Hinata argued.

"Do you wanna play volleyball as soon as possible?"

"Yeah of course!

"Then go to sleep. If you don't go to sleep and rest, you're body won't have time to heal, therefore you won't be able to play in the practice match against Nekoma."

Hinata's eyes widened and he gasped. "Kenma's team?! I definitely have to be there for that!"

"So put two and two together and go to sleep dumbass."

"So..." Hinata yawned. "So mean and demanding."

Although as much as he hated to admit it, he was tired. Tired enough he could almost pass out again. Sleep was calling to him in a lulling soothing voice, and he was subconsciously drifting towards it, but he was tired of sleeping, he wanted to go back to the real world, to go back to playing volleyball.

Out like a light, Hinata was snoring quietly, his soft rhythmic breathing, setting Kageyama at ease.

The dark haired athlete then pulled the sheets up around Hinata, tucking him in as he stole a few glances at the shorter's muscles and chest. He then removed the wet towel that had been folded and placed on Hinata's forehead, replacing it with a fever patch. _His fever hasn't went down at all_ , Kageyama thought as his hand hovered near the sunset haired teen's forehead. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

Sighing, Kageyama plopped back down into the recliner he had been sitting in earlier, closing his eyes and leaning back. Hinata was a handful, that was for sure, but he took pleasure in taking care of the shrimp.

* * *

Kageyama yawned as he opened his eyes, wincing at the unforgiving harsh sunlight that now shone in them. He stood up and raised his arms, stretching, but that's when he noticed a problem. The bed was empty. No Hinata in sight.

Filling with alarm he quickly searched the house, half jogging half speed walking. "Hinata?" He continued to call. After skimming every room of the house, Hinata was nowhere to be found. _Where could that dumbass be now?_

Suddenly an idea filled his head. He quickly rushed back up the stairs and into Hinata's room. Just as he had suspected, the volleyball that had been laying in the corner of the room was now missing. _That dumbass!_

Kageyama quickly rushed outside, to find Hinata spiking the ball up against the side of the house.

"What do you think you're doing dumbass?" The dark haired teen asked unamused, his lips pulled into a tight line.

"I'm practicing." Hinata replied firmly, continuing to spike the ball.

"DUMBASS!" Kageyama scolded, smacking the other on the back of the head, causing him to miss and not spike the ball.

Hinata winced, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"You're never going to get better if you over-exert yourself. That's probably how you got sick in the first place!"

"But I can't be an asset to the team if I don't practice. I'm not as skillful as you are, so without your sets... I'm just another average player. That's why I have to improve and get better at volleyball!"

"Go inside, and get some rest, or I'll jump serve your volleyball down that hill." Kageyama threatened, making a scary face as he held the ball up with one hand, and his other wrist raised.

Hinata's face fell even paler. "D- Don't do that! That's the only one I have!" He stuttered anxiously, desperately trying to reach for it.

"Then go inside and lay and mope around like a normal sick person."

Hinata pouted. "Fine."

Only after a few minutes of sitting on his bed, Hinata announced, "I'm bored. Kageyama let's do something."

"No, _I'm_ going to do something, _you're_ going to stay here and rest." Tobio commanded sternly.

Hinata watched as Kageyama began to slip on his shoes. "W- Where are you going? I wanna come!" He then slid out of bed and began putting on his own shoes.

The dark haired teen exhaled sharply. "I'm going to the store to get you cough medicine and some pork buns. I don't want to have to carry you if you pass out."

"I- I won't! Come on let's go!"

* * *

By the time they had gotten to Coach Ukai's store, Hinata was already panting and out of breath. Hinata broke into another coughing fit, his cheeks red, his chest aching, and his throat beginning to burn as his eyes watered. His wild orange hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat.

"See this is why I didn't want to bring you dumbass."

"I- I'm fine!" Hinata stammered, but just then a violent sneeze broke his confidence, snot dripping from his nose. Embarrassed, Shoyo quickly turned away, cupping a hand at his nose as he tried to wipe the snot away with his sleeve.

Kageyama exhaled sharply and shook his head as they entered into the building, grimacing in disgust.

"Welcome to-" The coach started, but he cut himself off, noticing it was the odd duo. "Oh it's you two. So Kageyama, has the shrimp been a hassle yet?"

"Definitely." Kageyama replied without a second thought.

Hinata shot the dark haired teen a venomous glare.

"We need cough medicine for the shrimp and some pork buns."

The coach glanced back and forth between the duo with curiosity. "Kageyama you made him come all the way down here with you?"

Tobio gritted his teeth. "Ask this dumbass." He said shoving Hinata forward.

Hinata let out a nervous laugh. "I-I wanted to build up my endurance since he won't let me go to practice or even let me spike!" The sunset haired teen complained.

The coach chuckled. "Always thinking about volleyball aren't you Hinata?"

* * *

"Hinata!" Kageyama called. "You need to take your medicine!"

Shoyo stuck his tongue out and squeezed his eyes shut, making a childish face. "But I don't want to! It tastes bad!"

Kageyama scowled and glared at the sunset haired teen. He picked up the discarded volleyball and stared heading towards the door that lead outside, a murderous look on his face.

Swallowing hard, Hinata quickly sprinted in front of the taller teen and held his arms out defensively, blocking the exit. "Okay okay! I'll take the medicine!"

Kageyama smirked. Throwing the ball aside, he then strode over to the kitchen table, where he had laid the bottle and the measuring cup down.

Hinata's face immediately fell white as he watched Kageyama unscrew the cap and begin to pour the thick opaque liquid. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, repressing the almost overwhelming urge to run and cower behind the couch.

"There, now drink it." Tobio said sternly, shoving the filled measuring cup towards Shoyo.

"But I don't-"

"Nekoma match."

Squeezing his eyes shut and exhaling deeply, he took the cup from Kageyama's hand and tilted his head back, forcing the disgusting liquid down his throat. He quickly slammed the cup down on the table, grimacing and sticking his tongue out in disgust, nearly gagging.

Kageyama then extended a hand to Hinata's forehead, checking his temperature by comparing it with his own. His fever felt relatively low. Sighing he then turned to face the shorter and said, "You're fever's gone down, and you're not throwing up anymore, so I guess I'll be going."

"Y- You're leaving?" Hinata asked almost disappointed, biting his bottom lip.

Kageyama nodded slowly, and looked over his shoulder at the shorter teen.

"Please stay." Hinata said slowly, gently grabbing Kageyama's wrist. "I don't want to be alone." He admitted weakly. "And I... I like having your company." He said blushing, turning his head slightly to the side.

"And what if I say I don't want to?"

Hinata's bottom lip quivered, and his grip tightened around Kageyama's wrist. "I want you to stay." He repeated. "I'm still extremely sick, and I need _you_ to take care of me." He continued, swaying back and forth, another headache beginning to formulate, his head throbbing with every pounding heartbeat as his vision began to blur again.

Kageyama studied the middle blocker's amber eyes, he could see how they were flickering with desperation, despite the slight haze Hinata had over his eyes due to sickness.

"Fine. But if you puke on me, you're going to regret it. I'm not going to take it as lightly as Tanaka did."

* * *

Kageyama stared at Hinata with worried eyes. Hinata had insisted he was fine the night before, but he knew Hinata wasn't fine, and he knew Hinata shouldn't of been at school this soon. He noticed when the sunset haired boy stood up, he often wobbled and swayed more than usual when he walked.

Kageyama couldn't help but to keep staring at Hinata during class, his eyes glued to the boy's pale skin. He picked up on every cough, every sneeze, every gag, or every time the boy started to nod off.

Once the lunch bell rang, Kageyama stood up from his seat and strutted towards Hinata. "Hinata, are you sure you're feeling alright? You can still leave early if you want, Coach said before that he could write us an excuse note-"

"Kageyama I'm fine." Hinata reassured with a weak smile. "I'm just anxious and ready for practice." He lied, covering up his discomfort. More than anything, he just wanted to play volleyball, and to feel his palm sting from hitting a spike.

Kageyama studied the middle blocker's face with skepticism. "Then why are your hands trembling?"

Hinata's expression dropped. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came out. Finally he choked out, "A- Anticipation."

Kageyama raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why were you gagging earlier?"

"The person who sits in front of me cut this _huuugge_ fart and-"

"The two people who sit in front of you are absent today." Kageyama stated flatly.

Hinata's face went pale. "W- Well- I-"

"Did you take your medicine this morning?"

"O- Of course!" Hinata replied with a slight pause.

He hadn't thought about it at the time, but now Hinata was beginning to regret not taking his medicine like Kageyama had instructed. That would've been the third time he had taken the medicine, but he was already sick of the taste. It tasted like plastic and literal used toilet water in a bottle. So that morning once Kageyama had poured the poor excuse for a liquid, and had excused himself to the bathroom, after contemplating it for a while, Hinata had taken the opportunity and ran with it, dumping the contents of the measuring cup into the soil of a conveniently placed plant.

"You know, you're a really bad liar dumbass. Your voice goes a slightly higher pitch and you make a lot more hand gestures than normal when you lie." Kageyama said, staring dead center into Hinata's amber eyes.

"S- Shut up, no one asked for your opinion!"

Hinata then dug out a brown paper bag from his backpack, fishing through it and stuffing his face with pork buns. Without even looking away from the current one he was eating, he held the bag out to the dark haired boy, offering one to him.

Slowly, Kageyama took one from the bag and bit into it. Although his concern for Shoyo was slowly eating away at his insides.

* * *

Hinata gagged again. This was the third time within the last fifteen minutes, and his churning stomach wasn't giving him any reassurance. He could feel bile rising in the back of his throat, burning like acid. "C- Can I go to the bathroom?" Hinata asked somewhat timidly as he raised his hand, addressing the teacher.

The teacher gave him a nod of approval, and with that Hinata quickly flew out of his seat and rushed towards the bathroom.

Kageyama sighed. He knew he shouldn't of let Hinata coax him into letting the sick boy go to school. Waiting a few minutes before asking, Kageyama then raised his own hand and asked if he could be excused to the restroom as well.

Hands jammed in his pockets, the dark haired teen slowly stalked towards the bathroom, only to run directly into Hinata, the collision sending them both to the ground, Kageyama on top of Hinata, their lips accidentally connecting.

The two's pupils dilated and their cheeks were filled with deep blush and immense heat. Kageyama quickly pulled away and pulled himself up, then extending a shaky hand to help up the other teenager, his gaze averted from the other's.

Hinata took his hand, and once he was on his feet, he gently rubbed his lips. He was surprised. It... It actually felt kind of good to kiss Kageyama. Hinata shook his head, what was he saying?

"S- Sorry." Kageyama half stuttered, half mumbled, a hand at his own lips.

"K- Kageyama," Hinata started anxiously, "I- If it's okay with you... L- Let's do- Do that again sometime—just a little less painful though."

Kageyama found his body running on autopilot since he was too stoked to even move. He found himself unconsciously nodding.

"S- So are feeling okay?" Kageyama asked weakly, trying not to dwell too much on the matter.

Hinata gave a firm, yet subtle nod.

"Here," Kageyama said, pulling the bottle of medication out of his pocket. "I figured something like this would happen, so I brought it. You dumbass, you should've taken it in the first place. But I suppose it should help calm your stomach down and should help ease off of the coughing and the sneezing."

"Thanks Kageyama." Hinata said, taking the bottle from him. He then poured the liquid out and forced it down his throat.

* * *

There was one thing for sure, Hinata had definitely been looking forward to practice. He was practically bouncing around like a ball in a pinball machine, dashing back and forth to receive or spike the ball.

Undeniably, the rest of the team was relieved to see that Hinata was making a slow and steady recovery.

* * *

After practice, as they were changing out of their volleyball clothes, when it was only the setter and the middle blocker, Kageyama noticed a stifled cough come from the sunset haired teen. "Hinata, don't forget to take your medicine. If you don't, you're gonna be benched at our next match."

"I won't take it. I need _you_. You make me feel better. You're a much better medication than that nasty stuff, so please stay with me again."

"Dumbass." Kageyama scoffed, his cheeks flushing.

"Please?"

"Fine, but it's only because we need you in the upcoming match against Nekoma." The dark haired teen stated coldly, turning his head to the side so Shoyo couldn't see that his cheeks had adopted an even deeper shade of red.

"You're the best Tobio." Hinata said, embracing the taller of the two tightly, nuzzling his head up against Kageyama's chest, which caused the dark haired teen to practically melt from all the blood that had rushed to his cheeks.

 _Shoyo_ , Kageyama couldn't help but to keep repeating the shrimp's name over and over in his head as he gently stroked the shorter's wild tangle of orange hair.

"Come on Kageyama, I'll race you!" Hinata said pulling away, and sprinting off.

Kageyama gritted his teeth. "You dumbass! No false starts!" He yelled slightly annoyed as he chased behind Hinata, who in turn couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: This was my first Haikyuu fic, so I hope it wasn't too bad and that the characters weren't too OOC, but anyways I hope you enjoyed. Also I love feedback, so please review and favorite, and let me know what you thought about this little one shot I put together :)**

 **-The~Candy~Craving~Demon**


End file.
